The Monsters Make a Stand
by terrabyte1824
Summary: On a dark night, the most horrid of Runescape's monsters rise, ready to kill. The only hope is a level 100 warrior and his clan. AUTHORS NOTE: Runescape in my story will be about the same size as the USA. Also, look for a new chapter about each day!
1. Chapter 1: A Night of Blood

i do not own runescape, and all that etc.

please enjoy!!

**THE MONSTERS MAKE A STAND**

Chapter 1: A Night of Blood

A level 130 warrior walked calmly through the Wilderness, heading for the Bounty Hunter arena. The dead tree twigs crunched under his feet and the sound of moaning zombies in graveyards left the warrior to feel somewhat spooked. As he got closer and closer to the arena he could hear the shouts of dying victims of the most powerful bounty hunters.

The warrior could see the steps to the Bounty Hunter arena. The eeriness of the Wilderness was shoved away as the familiar Bounty Hunter sounds rang in his ears. He thought of all the loot he would get by killing hundreds with his immense God Sword. With his Barrows armor to protect him, he felt invincible.

He heard the sound of a large footfall behind him. The warrior turned around to see a greater demon walking towards him. He wondered what it would be doing so close to the Bounty Hunter arena. However, he figured that it was good experience. The warrior charged the greater demon.

He was about to swing his sword when he was knocked to the ground by two greater demons that came in from the sides. As he was surrounded, he reached in his pack for some air, fire, and law runes. He prepared to teleport to Varrock, safe from harm, but was too late. The greater demons tore and fed upon the flesh of the warrior, satisfied by the taste of blood.

...

A group of level 80 rangers, warriors, and mages were walking towards the entrance to the Varrock sewers, ready to kill some moss giants. They climbed down the manhole into the sewers. Once they were down, some rangers notched rune arrows onto magic bows and fired at the giant rats for fun.

The group went through the many tunnels of the Varrock sewers, killing anything in their path. The many zombies, skeletons, and other monsters cringed in fear at the mighty power of the group.

When they made it to the lair of the moss giants, to their amazement, there was nothing there. Their leader became suspicious. He turned around to find some sort of clue when two dozen zombies jumped on him and ripped him limb from limb.

The remaining members of the group shot, hit, and fired at all the zombies they could see. They were able to eliminate all of the zombies in their path. They all sat down to rest, thinking all was safe. However, all that remained in the morning was their rotting bones.

...

A level 100 mage with 90 fishing was taking one of his nightly trips through the banana forest on Karamja to fish at the lone dock. As the darkness surrounded him, he couldn't help but feel scared. When he reached the dock he sat down and started harpooning swordfish.

He admired the beauty of the night. The moonshine gave him a vivid view of Crandor off at sea. The remains of a wrecked ship could be seen on the shore of the island. All was peaceful.

As he stared at Crandor he noticed, to his surprise, a green figure take flight from the high point of the island. _Elvarg…_, the mage thought to himself. He immediately dropped his harpoon and ran for the cover of the banana forest. The great dragon flew towards Port Sarim, not taking notice of the mage. He sighed in relief.

At that moment the ground shook below his feet. Bananas fell off the trees around him. The Karamja Volcano exploded before him, lava flowing quickly towards him. He tried to run out of the forest, but he tripped over a fallen log. The lava began to engulf him. He looked towards the volcano and saw a large figure watching him.

"Tz-Tok-Jad," the mage was able to gasp before he burned to death under the intense heat of the lava.

tune in for the next chapter coming soon!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Scaling the Walls of Falador

Here's the next chapter! You'll like this one! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Scaling the Walls of Falador

The news of disappearances throughout Eastern Runescape had spread like wildfire. This news was intensified when word was spread that Port Sarim had been taken over by an army of undead skeletons, lead by the great dragon Elvarg. Frightened residents of such small villages as Rimmington and Draynor Village were frantically packing their things and moving north towards Varrock and Falador. Local inns were packed with residents from far and wide. Guards closed the doors to the cities and kept watch at posts for any stray monsters, especially the undead.

In this time of chaos, many strong fighters looked for a way to stop such monsters, prowling the forests and fields for a way to get back at them. Many succeeded and many perished, their bones found half buried in the dirt of their demise. Fear intensified when lone warriors returned to the cities, bruised and bleeding to death, telling of greater demons storming from the forest in large packs, waiting for a chance to get some fresh blood.

A level 100 ranger, however, had no fear of such stories. He had one goal: to unite those separated by chaos to rise against the hordes of monsters roaming Runescape. However, he needed help. His clan had separated when word spread. He knew of only one man who could reunite the clan: its sole leader, the long lost king of Falador.

King Vallance disappeared after a group of Black Knights killed some of his best soldiers. He alone felt responsible, having led them to battle. His spirit crushed, his hopes lost, he fled from Falador, leaving Sir Amik Varze to rule Falador. Nobody knew where he was.

That was this ranger's mission. He knew Sir Amik Varze would know where the king fled to. He faced a problem, however. The guards trusted nobody in this dark time, so they would not let him in through neither of the doors of Falador. He had one choice: scale the walls of Falador.

He was prepared for the mission: a simple rune kiteshield he wore upon his back, in his hand a magic shortbow, carried rune arrows to fire, a dragon dagger hung from his belt in a diamond-encrusted sheath, and he was clad in a full set of black dragonhide armor. He hid in the trees, waiting for the guards to finish their rounds near the walls.

When the chance came, he swiftly jumped from the tree he was hiding in and started climbing the walls (with 99 agility he didn't joke around). Without any false moves, he reached the top of the wall and dropped into the Falador garden. He could smell all kinds of flowers.

While the ranger jumped in, a gardener by the name of Wyson was planting some sunflowers, basking in and enjoying the sun on his back. His hand was unsteady and shaking. Something was worrying him.

The ranger, spotting the gardener, jumped in surprise. He would not let himself be seen. Keeping quiet, he sped through the shadows cast by the great walls of Falador, and before he knew it he was standing behind the Party Room. He walked to the front and stared into the room. There were some level 30s clad in steel armor dancing around, proud of their lucky wins in the balloon drop. To the right the ranger spotted Party Pete, and became lost in thought. Once regaining himself, the ranger walked into the room towards Party Pete.

Party Pete noticed the ranger walking towards him and immediately ran for the door. The ranger, with reflexes of steel, shot an arrow and caught Party Pete right in the shirt, pinning him to a wall. The level 30s noticed the ranger, and ran out of the Party Room, some scared and some amused.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" Party Pete asked nervously.

The ranger answered, "I was just going to ask you the same thing, _King Vallance_!"

ooh, suspenseful, right?

next chapter coming soon!

please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Siege of Varrock

heres the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Siege of Varrock

A beautiful day. Behind the Varrock Palace, a level 80 woodcutter with 80 woodcutting was happily cutting yews, proud of his millions of gold pieces piling up in the bank and his experience rising exponentially. He was clad in rune gold trimmed armor and held a dragon scimitar. Just another day in Runescape for another decent woodcutter. Through the sounds of a rune axe against trees and the falling of yews, the woodcutter heard large footfalls from the north. Remembering the stories of monster rebellions throughout Runescape, he went to investigate.

Exiting the east gate to the Varrock Palace, the woodcutter headed north along a road until he reached the northern entrance to Varrock. At that very spot every organ in his body froze for a split second. For ahead of him were about 100 greater demons, the King Black Dragon in flight, and hundreds of undead, heading straight towards him. As the creatures walked forward, all trees before them collapsed, making it look like the beginnings of a barren wasteland.

The woodcutter, thinking fast, ran for the small bunkers where the Varrock guards take their breaks and told them of the thread. The guards blew horns, warning all other guards and fighters in the area. Meanwhile, the woodcutter ran for the Varrock Palace to warn Captain Rovin, head of the palace guards, to send forth his troops. He entered the palace, climbing multiple steps and ladders until he reached the top of the Palace. There Captain Rovin was, training some new guards by ordering them to hit sacks of hay.

The woodcutter immediately told the captain the news, and he went immediately to work. The woodcutter then went down the many stairs and ladders to warn Sir Prysin and King Roald. Once things were said and done, he ran outside to meet the opposing threat.

It turned out that the monster forces had already seized the area of Varrock just east of the Palace and were heading southwards to the poorer sections of Varrock. The woodcutter ran towards the nearest greater demon and slew it with ease. After slaying a few more, he became surrounded by the foul beasts just by the entrance to the Varrock sewers, where, like it or not, more undead forces were coming from. Outnumbered, the woodcutter was ripped to shreds by the menacing greater demons. Instead of respawning in Lumbridge, however, the woodcutter, along with hundreds of others who died in this war, respawned in a labor camp far north in the Wilderness, run by Zamorak worshippers, where the dead produced weapons for the ever-increasing numbers of monsters in the land.

Meanwhile, a couple of level 70s were struggling near Aubury's store fighting off a group of undead zombies. Arrows flew, swords clashed, and spells were cast, leaving heaps of dead undead (pretty crazy, huh?). Just when they thought they were winning, a horde of undead skeletons piled on top of and slaughtered the group. Southeastern Varrock was conquered.

Days went by as the forces of monsters try to push west towards the Varrock Palace, West Bank, Varrock Square, and the Grand Exchange. When the forces of good got tired, the monsters conquered all of Varrock surrounding the Palace. With the biggest loss of all, the fall of the Grand Exchange, masses of people lost millions of gold pieces.

The final battle in the Siege of Varrock was just on the doorstep. Captain Rovin's remaining guards fought hard against the invading forces, in the end leaving all the guards eliminated. In one final push, Captain Rovin was slain at the hands (or should I say claws) of a greater demon. King Roald knew all hope was lost.

To protect the King, Queen, and all the forces left, the remaining inhabitants of the Palace escaped through the Varrock Sewers, hoping to find soon refuge in the hopefully peaceful town of Edgeville.

...

what a downfall! Varrock has fallen to the forces of monsters!

hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Zamorakian Council

sorry for the wait, enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Zamorakian Council

Far to the northeast in the Wilderness, a patch of ruins lay, untouched by the hordes of monsters roaming the land. It lay just along the eastern shore of the Wilderness. The ground in and surrounding the ruins was charred and covered with scattered rocks. Some claim the ruins were left from the domain of the greatest Zamorak monks, who are claimed to be the necromancers who mastered the art of necromancy. Using these powers, they are said to have raised the multitude of skeleton remains into an undead army. Some say that is where all the armor- and weapon-clad skeletons came from.

This legendary and evil domain, however, was only a maze-like pile-up of stones. Those of great evil still visited this horrible place, planning their vicious plots against the followers of Saradomin. And this is where the Zamorakian Council met one dark and gloomy night in the Wilderness.

The Zamorakian Council, also known as the Three Knights of Zamorak, gathered only during times of great need for the evil dwellers of Runescape. The "Three Knights" were three men who, all their lives, dedicated themselves to the dark ways of Zamorak. They are said to be more powerful than the fiercest of Zamorak monks and mages. Nobody knew who these Three Knights were.

The first of the Zamorakian Council to arrive, like the others, were clad in red robes and a red hood that went over his head and hung behind him into a black cape. The slight moonlight showed some of his features. He had short, brown hair covering his head. A short, brown beard covered around his mouth and chin. When he stepped into the ruins, the screams in the night seemed to give a moment of silence before his presence.

Before long another member of the Zamorakian Council arrived. His features showed no hair, but a larger, bulkier brown beard than the first arrival. A feeling of pride surrounded him, making the ruins around him seem to crumble in his presence, as if they bowed before the honor of him. He joined the first Knight, where they mumbled silently to each other, discussing evil plots.

Next came the third and final member of the Zamorakian Council. Like the second, he had little distinguishable hair atop his head, but with a brown beard longer than the others. His presence seemed to make the rocks run in fear. He joined up with the other Knights, who were deep in conversation.

The third Knight spoke in a low voice to the first, "What news of battle in Misthalin?"

The first Knight spoke back, also with a low voice, "The Siege of Varrock was a success. King Roald and the remaining fighters fled through the sewers before we could catch them. We have a hunch they ran for Edgeville. There we have sent our skeleton armies, who travel by the border of Misthalin and the Wilderness. We expect victory within the fortnight."

The third Knight then turned to the second, "What news of the putrid filth in Saradomin-infested Asgarnia?" He said this with a hint of pure hate.

The second Knight replied, "The capture of Port Sarim was successful. No ship will sail from Asgarnia without our permission first. We also spread through to the village of Rimmington, finding it empty and no resources available. Our forces burned it to the ground. We intend to push north towards Falador by tomorrow morning."

"No!" The third Knights said quickly. "We must wait for the arrival of more forces from the north. The power Falador can provide is not to be underestimated! We wait for the next month. Then we shall strike!"

The second Knight spoke, "We must send word to the forces south of Falador. They are preparing for war as we speak."

"Very well," the third Knight said. "Gather around, we must send the message immediately."

The first two Knights formed a circle with the third. Their hands joined, while they mumbled in an ancient language. A glowing red spiral began to form just above the ground in the center of their circle. A few seconds passed, and a glowing red pillar shot up from the spiral into the air and the clouds. Once it reached almost higher than the eye could see, a pulse shot up the pillar, making the Knights step back, as if shocked. When the pulse reached the top of the pillar, a red beam shot from the top, traveling south. Word was out.

...

At Port Sarim, a bonfire was lit in the night, where undead skeletons where throwing bodies to burn. As the bodies burned, a low humming sound, almost like chanting, seemed to emit from the crowd of skeletons. Victory was theirs.

On the docks, skeletons were unloading weapons and armor from the boats. In the center of the activity, a skeleton with a long blade in his hands and a jewel-encrusted helmet on its skull was leading his forces with a harsh tongue. This skeleton's name was Aberith.

Aberith looked up into the star-crust sky to see a red beam flying towards him. Knowing of these types of messages, he stood firm and erect. The red beam got closer and hit him directly in the skull. It immediately vanished.

The plan was known. Aberith immediately shouted commands to his forces, who dropped what they were doing, grabbed the nearest weapon, and headed for the boats. They had been told to wait for battle in Falador, however, they had different orders to follow.

...

hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Ale and Evergreens

sorry for the long wait, please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Ale and Evergreen

The ranger (spoken of in chapter 2) was walking to the pub in Falador from his trip to the general store. He wore black dragonhide armor with a black hood covering his face and a black cloak. It was a dark night. As he walked, he couldn't help but carry his magic bow with a rune arrow ready to be fired. Everyone else in Falador wanted to do the same thing. Everyone feared what was obviously imminent: an attack on Falador.

It was a strange night. The ranger looked up and saw the stars shining above him, almost feeling at peace. However, something felt wrong. He had expected the forces of monsters to attack by now. The feeling was intensified with the viewing of the red beam shoot across the sky a few nights ago.

When the ranger reached the pub, he opened the door and took a seat at the nearest stool. There was nobody to be seen inside except a hooded figure sitting in the corner. The figure noticed the ranger walk in and immediately stood up and took a seat in the stool next to him. They both ordered Asgarnian Ale.

After a few minutes the figure turned to the ranger and spoke quietly, "What news of the king?"

The ranger sighed. "I found him here, in Falador." He said nothing of the Party Room. "I had him pinned to a wall with one of my arrows. He seemed shocked that I recognized him. Then he smiled at me, and just…disappeared."

The figure spoke, "He…disappeared?"

The ranger responded, "Yes, he did. In a cloud of red smoke." The ranger seemed more troubled. "What do you think this means?"

The figure pondered for a moment. He then became stiff as a board. His body then became limp and his body fell to the floor. When he hit the ground, his hood fell off, revealing him to be none other than Reldo of the Varrock Palace Library.

The ranger jumped from his seat and kneeled by Reldo. He opened his eyes for a brief second and told the ranger with his last breath, "Zamorak is h…" Reldo died.

The ranger looked out towards the balcony facing the Falador Castle. A figure stood there, with a bag of poisoned darts. The ranger looked at Reldo and saw one lodged in his neck. When the ranger looked back the figure was jumping off the balcony. The ranger took action and ran to the balcony and jumped off. He saw the figure running toward the north gates. He ran after the figure, following him north all the way to the intersection with a statue of Saradomin. The figure took the road leading east. The ranger, with good energy, continued to follow the figure.

For hours the ranger followed the figure, through an evergreen forest. Suddenly, the figure turned around. The ranger stopped in his tracks, staring at the figure in front of him. Acting fast, the ranger pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the figure. The figure raised his hand and the arrow disintegrated before him.

The figure grew angry. It raised its arms high and a bolt of fire shot towards the ranger. He acted fast and took the rune kiteshield from his back to protect himself. The bolt hit the shield, and the ranger was sent flying back twenty yards at a tree. He hit it hard and fell to the ground.

Pulling himself together, the ranger charged at the figure, ready to hit it with his shield. When he reached the figure, he flung his shield as hard as he could. The figure raised a hand and simply blocked the blow, with no effort at all.

The ranger had enough. He fell to the ground and passed out. The figure examined the ranger, and ran off in the night.

The sun shone through the gaps in the evergreen trees. A beam of light came upon the ranger, and he woke up. It was early morning and the ranger had no idea where he was. Recounting the night's events, the ranger took a rune axe from the pack on his back and chopped down a nearby evergreen tree. In a nearby clearing, he took out a tinderbox and made a fire. The ranger took out some raw fish from his pack and started cooking them over the fire. Eating his cooked fish, he felt refreshed and ready for a long trip to civilization.

Knowing how far east he had traveled, the ranger continued walking east, hoping to make it to the small Barbarian Village to resupply on resources. From there he planned to go north to Edgeville, to tell the survivors of the Varrock siege that their king was dead. After that was said and done, he hoped to plan an attack on monster-infested Varrock. However, he would first need to travel in a party to East Ardougne to get some reinforcements.

hoped you enjoyed! please tune in for more chapters and please review!


End file.
